An Unexpected Journey
by mistakes-are-how-you-learn
Summary: Cristina and Owen some few years into the future.


**A/N:** This is my very first GA related fanfic. English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there's any big mistakes. Or small ones.  
This fanfic is dedicated to my fav Potato! :)  
Enjoy!

Cristina Yang finished a long shift, too long if you asked her. Just a year ago she loved having these long shifts and didn't mind if she didn't see her own bed for days. But things had changed now. Her life had changed big time and she didn't regret anything. But she was still a hardcore cardio surgeon. Now when she got off she just couldn't wait to get home to her boys and even though she wouldn't admit it to Owen or her friends, she missed them during the day.

One years ago Cristina had found herself pregnant again. She was already 3 months pregnant when she found out. There wasn't really anything she could do about the pregnancy when she was already 13 weeks pregnant and nothing she really wanted to do. She could't go through the hell her and Owen had went through some few years ago again. And neither could Owen.  
But she was scared! She was scared about everything. What if she would be a bad mother? What if she miscarried again? What if something bad happened to the kid? What if Owen died and the kid would be left alone with her? She was more scared than she had ever been.  
Owen had of course been super happy when she had told him they were going to be a family. Even though he had given up on that dream years ago to be with her, she knew he would always dream about it. They had talked about the pregnancy and why she was so scared and he had made her feel better about it and been supportive from the very first day. No matter what she wanted or needed, he was there. And once again he had promised to take some time off to be with the baby so she could get back to work again as fast as she wanted.  
Later in the pregnancy they got yet another surprise. They were expecting twins. Owen couldn't be more happy and she couldn't be more scared. One baby they could handle, two? Not a chance!  
It had taken her awhile to adjust to everything and actually be happy about the pregnancy with the twins. But in the end she was a happy fat whale and the pregnancy had went really well. She hadn't really been sick at all, her sex life was still amazing and the babies hadn't made it hard for her to work or anything.  
After 8 months her water broke and after 12 long hours, which had probably been even worse for Owen, they finally had two healthy baby boys in their arms. "They need names," Owen had said sitting next to her in the hospital bed. They had agreed to name one baby each.  
"Yes, I know," Cristina said looking down at her little baby boy in her arms. "What about Hunter?", she looked up at Owen.  
"I'm not going to name my son Hunter Hunt!", Owen said looking back at her. Cristina started to laugh.  
"Neither am I! I want to name him Samuel after my father," she said.  
Owen nodded, "that's a great name!" Cristina stopped him before he could say anymore.  
"And I want his middle name to be Daniel after your friend."  
Owen looked at her with tears in his eyes, "thank you!", he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and bent down to kiss Sam. "Hi Samuel Daniel Hunt".  
Cristina smiled, "so what is your choice?"  
"Well, I want to name him after my dad too..."  
Cristina nodded, Owen rarely talked about his dad, but she knew he had died when Owen was a kid and his mother had never had another man since. "What was his name?"  
"Spencer," Owen said looking down at his son in his arms.  
"I like it. Sam and Spence. Owen, do you mind if Owen is his middle name?"  
"No, not at all all," Owen kissed Spencer too, "hello Spencer Owen Hunt".  
Their friends had come and gone for the next many hours and were all excited to meet the new members of SGMW hospital. Owen had been very surprised to find out that Cristina had been taking bets on their unborn kids. Alex had not believed Cristina could make a red head, so of course they had been betting $50 on it. Here she was with 2 tiny red heads and Alex had to pay her double.

She walked up the stairs in the firehouse. Silence. Once again she came home too late to see her now 7 months old sons awake. Owen had just started to work again, only part time for now, so the boys could be home, fed, bathed and in their own beds before it was too late.  
Cristina saw weak light coming out from the twins bedroom and walked over and saw Owen sitting in the chair between Sam's and Spencer's beds reading out loud. Not wanting to interrupt her sons night time story she stopped and listened to her husband words.  
"A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley ... He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: 'To Harry Potter - the boy who lived!'" Owen finished. He looked up and saw Cristina standing in the door. "Hi," he whispered.  
She smiled, "are you reading Harry Potter for them?"  
"Yes. It's been years since i read them and I thought I could read them as their night time story. I will read them for them again when they are old enough to understand them."  
Cristina smiled and walked over giving all 3 of her boys a kiss. Owen joined her on the floor between the beds and they looked at their small wonders. They mostly looked liked Owen, with some few asian features here and there. And Sam had her brown eyes, where Spencer had Owen's blue eyes. But other than that they looked liked each other.  
Owen took her hand and they walked to their own bedroom together. Yes, life was amazing for the Hunt's right now. Owen had been right all those years ago, she could do it, they could do this. They were a great team.

**THE END!**

**A/N 2: The text Owen was reading is from Harry Potter and Philosopher's Stone.  
A/N 3: If you guys liked it, then I might use the characters again in another story in the future.**


End file.
